


and do it all again

by orphan_account



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	and do it all again

Fucking Eric, on a purely hypothetical level, had been in the cards. Before the whole Serena thing, before their parents married, before Blair became a synonyme for future and then break-up. First and last break-up, Chuck promised himself. He was not going through that again. He liked to fuck people, then destroy them. That was the definition of fun. That was what worked for him.

It was how his mom had done it, after all. Except she didn't have a dick.

Eric was, beneath all the mature posturing and grown-up exterior, still a kid - the shine chipped when something shook him up. He was no less a kid than Jenny was, or Serena, or Nate for that matter. Except Chuck had never thought of Nate that way. He knew it would destroy everything.

Eric was soft and pliant and he arched into Chuck as if nobody had ever touched his dick before. He was sensitive, shivering. Chuck kissed his neck, brushed the skin with his teeth and Eric said, "Oh," and moaned, hips jerking off the bed in an attempt to get some friction.

"You like that, huh?" Chuck said and buried his hand in Eric's underwear, closing his hand around Eric's cock, hot and hard in his palm, heavy and a little wet. His mouth was still sucking on Eric's neck, tongue flickering out to touch his jaw, making him convulse and rock into his hand in uneven rhythm. They would find their rhythm yet, Chuck knew. It was just a matter of time.

Eric gasped, closed his arms around Chuck's back and pulled him even closer, tighter, their chests pressed together, not leaving space for even a hand to fit between their bodies. His mouth was angled up, slightly open, his huge eyes pleading.

"Chuck," he said, and in the voice Chuck could almost hear Serena, the way she sucked the syllables dry, one by one. Eric had never been more fuckable than in that moment.

Chuck tugged with quick motions of his wrist, regular, hard jerks, and then he stopped and settled down when Eric started pleading for the finish. He laid down on top of him, like he would with a girl - to find his way between her legs to get her panties off and fuck her.

But this was Eric. Eric had made it clear he wasn't going to spread his legs just yet. Chuck could wait.

Eric keened, arched off the bed, and Chuck smiled into the kiss and fucked his mouth with his tongue while he rubbed his thumb over the head of Eric's cock.

Chuck knew the moment would come when Eric gave it up finally, when he'd let Chuck flip him over onto his hands and knees and pull the underwear down his thighs. When he'd spread himself wide. Until then, it was some work, and mostly pleasure.

And as always when he got close to the edge, Eric stopped being passive about the act. His hands, only helping till now, ran down Chuck's spine, his waist. He let his fingers wander over Chuck's stomach, down, grazing his navel before he gave a half-muffled, long moan that reverbrated in Chuck's mouth. When he gripped Chuck's dick, his hand was barely big enough, slender fingers like a girl's, too soft, too careful.

"Harder," Chuck said, encouraging. He traced Eric's nose with his lips, gave his right eyebrow a kiss.

They rubbed against each other, touching, fighting for breaths until orgasm hit; Eric moaned and Chuck felt his come between their bodies, wet and sticky. His own orgasm was almost a disappointment after all that build-up, but Eric had done good enough. His eyes were closed now, not like before, like when he'd come, with the flicker in dark brown telling stories of a sharp mind lurking.

Chuck stilled his hips, and Eric breathed out. He collapsed back onto the bed, looking exhausted, and with arms flying to the sides, he almost looked like a crucified person. There was a glow about him; he looked fucked good and proper.

Chuck rolled to his own spot on the bed and relaxed his shoulders, satisfied. "You all right?"

"Hm-hm," Eric muttered. There was a smile on his face that he'd never once been able to hide, even after all the times they'd fucked.

"Jesus, you wear me out," Chuck said. More the smile even than the sex.

Though Eric didn't seem to catch on when he replied, "You wear yourself out," and added, with a devious glance to the side, "Too much fucking, maybe? After all, there's so many people and so little time."

"Fuck you," Chuck snorted.

"Maybe in a while." Eric sighed. He knew this game already. No time for post-coital sweetness.

"I need a shower," Chuck said, watched Eric curl up as he got to his feet and made his way towards the bathroom. "If you're sticking around, you might as well join."

When Eric gave him a sharp, distrustful look, it almost took the fun out of adding, "But you might want to leave soon. I'm having someone else come by later."

Truthfully, he didn't need to see Eric's face to know what it looked like. Eric was a smart boy, he'd always known this. But it took the reminder, and Chuck liked to keep it real. It wasn't like Chuck had ever offered anyone something without telling them exactly what they were getting into. Keeping it real was what Chuck was very good at.

Eric didn't move from the bed, and the bathroom door closed softly when Chuck let it fall shut. He stepped underneath the water-spray and wondered how long it would take Serena to find out.

~*~

~~ _written in July 2008_


End file.
